


Where the Bypaths Slink Away

by jesterlady



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Catharsis, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 7 when Jackie had her tv show and Hyde comes to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Bypaths Slink Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show. The title comes from Soren Kierkegaard.  
> A/N: Okay, this is just because I was watching the show and the on/off thing of Jackie/Hyde made me annoyed, so this was just a result of working out that frustration.

She ended her spiel and he didn’t know how to say what he’d come to say. Of course, he hadn’t known that anyway. Yet somewhere in between her words she’d made him see it didn’t matter what she said now about being okay on her own. It could be true, probably was, but the way she’d been acting ever since he’d known her made him realize she needed to hear his words more than her new found independence.

He started off slow, feeling his way into the madness that was talking to her.

“Look, Jackie, I know you wanted to tell me something at the record store. It just wasn’t a good time, we were really busy.”

“It’s nothing.” At his look of incredulity, she hastened to add, “Look, how can I talk to you about something if I’m not sure what you’re going to say? It’s just not me.”

Hyde scoffed.

“And coming here to talk to you is me? I am here, by the way; I initiated this little chat. You show know that when I’m the one who wants to talk about our relationship, it’s bad.”  


“You don’t just get to do that. Coming here and talking like there’s anything to talk about. I begged you to tell me and you wouldn’t…”

She folded her arms and tilted her chin at him.

“Jackie.”

“…I loved you and I gave you everything. I made you look like you weren’t poor; I tried to help you stop being such a dirty bum…”

“Jackie.”

“…You just act like it was nothing. Well, you know how I am. You know marriage is what I want and all you can think about is you and how you don’t know anything. Would it have killed you to just say maybe, perhaps, or-or-”

“Jackie, shut up.” She finally quieted. He loved it when she was quiet. “You’re being ridiculous. First off, I love you. Second, you know how I was raised. You know what I come from. So don’t expect me to just sit around making plans about a future I never thought I would or wanted to have. You were really unexpected and I need time to process things. I can’t make important decisions just like that.”

She looked thoughtful, but she obviously still wanted more from him.

“You can’t give me anything? People line the streets wanting to give me things and the only person I want to can’t even muster up a little someday?”

He couldn’t believe her sometimes.

“Jackie, I just said I love you. Don’t make me do it again; I get a bad taste in my mouth. I don’t make plans for things I’m not sure about.” He stopped and tried not to say anything, but the words left his mouth almost involuntarily. “But…if I was going to, for some reason, you’d definitely be in them.”

Her face lit up.

“If you would, I’m in them! Oh, Steven.” She flung her arms around his neck. “See, that’s all you needed to say.”

He put his hands around her waist.

“So, are we good then?”

“Yes, but this has to be permanent, Steven.”

“Let’s take being permanent one step at a time. Now, quit cutting off my circulation.”

“It’s probably just your heart pumping out way too much love for me,” she said, tossing her hair. 

He rolled his eyes. Her head was almost as empty as Kelso’s sometimes.

“Let’s just kiss already.”

“You are so hot when you’re commanding me to do things I already want to do,” she said breathlessly. 

That ludicrously big smile that he secretly loved came over her face. He wondered how in the world he could be such a huge idiot for falling for her.

“We’re going,” he said, taking her by the hand and dragging her away. 

He didn’t care how many of the gang were in the basement. They were getting kicked out, because Hyde and Jackie were back together.


End file.
